


do they know i was grown with you?

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, First War with Voldemort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When their daughter goes missing, the last person that Andromeda and Ted expect to see at their door is Narcissa.// A story involving a dysfunctional family, a rescue mission and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody & Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. if you find yourself in a lion's den (i'll pull my pin and jump right in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkeybum1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybum1723/gifts).



“What are you doing here?” The words were a hiss, for the last person that Andromeda wanted to talk to was her younger sister. 

“I know you don’t want me here…”

“I don’t.”

“But I know where she is. Andy, I swear I know where she is.”

Andromeda, who had been close to slamming the door in Narcissa’s face, froze. For all that she wanted was her daughter back, it had been days now and they were no closer to finding her but if Narcissa was standing here, risking  _ everything _ and saying that she knew where her daughter was… she had to listen to her sister. She had to get her daughter back.

She had to.

And if this was the only way - well she was more than prepared to go down this route.

“Why should I trust you? Why should I believe you? It’s been years since - it’s been years since you made your feelings on my family clear.” The words were harsh, but they were much needed after so many years. Andromeda had kept these feelings to herself for years, but now, after so many years of so many buried feelings of anger and hurt, it felt good to finally say what had been hidden in her mind. 

Narcissa took a moment to compose herself. She seemed terrified standing there, her body shrunk into itself, and she kept casting glances over her shoulder, as though she thought someone had followed her. “I’m pregnant.” The two words hung in the air between the two sisters, and when it became clear that Andromeda was waiting for more, Narcissa continued. “Lucius, he doesn’t even know. I only found out last night Please. Let me help.” 

Another long tense pause rang between them, before Andromeda stepped back, and allowed Narcissa to step inside, closing the door once she was safely over the threshold.

Narcissa bowed her head, timider than Andromeda had ever seen her, and as she passed, a soft word of thanks escaped from her lips. Andromeda hung back, watching to see what Narcissa would do once she hit the living room, knowing that their house was as far from Malfoy Manor as a house could be.

And when Narcissa reached the living room, the difference was like a blow. It was cosy, so much more like a home than her own house. The sofa was battered and old, frayed in patches. A fire burned, logs crackling, and photos were everywhere, filling the house with so much love and joy. Eventually, Narcissa chose a well-loved armchair, where the stuffing was hanging out of a hole in the arm. Sitting on the very edge, as if relaxing into the seat was not allowed, she folded her arms in her laps, and looked around the room, waiting for Andromeda to come in from the doorway.

Finally, her gaze settled on Ted. She knew him vaguely from school but paid little attention to him. He was in Hufflepuff, older than her and a Muggle-Born. There was no need for her to interact or associate with him. Even when Andromeda grew closer to him and fell in love, she had stayed away, knowing that being associated with someone like him was dangerous. And now, years later, they still wouldn’t get on. There were too many family feuds and too much emphasis on blood purity for her to ever get on with this side of the family.

In the current climate, it was a mark. 

A death sentence.

But seeing him here, playing with what would be his daughter’s stuffed toy, a small wolf, a look of pure despair on his face, her heart broke. She didn’t know the pain that the couple were going through, but she knew that she never wanted to go through it. 

Ted meanwhile, didn’t even notice that she had come in, but even if he did, then he didn’t care about the fact she was sitting there, he had other more important things on his mind. 

Finally, Andromeda entered the room, standing opposite her sister, arms crossed. She was serious, and she meant business. “So where is she?”

Narcissa swallowed. “You have to promise me that you tell no one I was here. The danger I would be in... “

“Then why are you here? You never cared about me, my family. And now you’re here, risking everything for my daughter.”

“I said that I was pregnant, that is true. And losing my child… someone taking them… we’re in the middle of a war, and no one can deny that. But she doesn’t belong in this war. Despite how our views on marriage and blood purity differ, you don’t deserve this. I’m doing this for you, Andy. You might not be part of the Black family anymore, but you’re still my sister. And I don’t want you to lose your daughter.” She looked at Andromeda, truly for the first time in over a decade now and saw how different they were. How much softer that Andromeda was, how much bigger her heart was. Andromeda was so different from her, from their elder sister that it was hard to believe that they were related sometimes. 

“I promise.” And she truly meant it. If Narcissa could bring her back her daughter, then she had to trust her And had to promise her that her safety would be guaranteed. All those years ago, when she had been blasted off the Black Family and been told never to contact them again, she had done just that. Ted’s family had taken her in as one of their own, they had become family to her, and that was all the family she had needed. 

But now she needed Narcissa for information to get her daughter back, and that’s what she was going to do. “So where is she? And what have they done to her.”

“She’s fine, that I promise you. They haven’t hurt her. They haven’t harmed her. The goal, it was never to hurt her. She was to be bait. Use to draw you out.” Narcissa’s gaze wandered across the room, from her sister to her brother-in-law, who’d now rose from his seat, the wolf still in hand, and was standing at the fireplace, staring at one of the photos on it. “They wanted to take you, but knew you wouldn’t go unless they took-”

“Dora.” 

It was Ted who spoke this time, his voice dull and lifeless, but still he didn’t draw his eyes away from the photo he was staring at. It was one of the more recent photos that had been taken, of him and his daughter, the two of them in the garden where he was pushing her on an old swing set. Her face was full of that childhood joy and her hair was a rainbow of colours, changing from red to blue, to pink to green. She was still struggling to control her powers, despite his wife trying to help her, but he didn’t care. All that he cared about was that she was happy and healthy. She was the centre of his universe and he would do  _ anything _ to ensure her safety and well being. “So where is she?” He turned to face Narcissa. The words were sharp, so sharp that they could cut through glass. 

“I can’t say much, I know where she is, but I don’t know…” Narcissa reached into the pocket of her cloak, rising to her feet and passed Andromeda a piece of parchment, small and crumbled. “Here, this will tell you everything that I need to know.” Casting one last glance around the room, she could see that she was truly unwelcome here. “I’ll see myself out.”


	2. i'll bomb down on 'em (i'm comin' through)

“You think that we can trust this?” The parchment sat in the middle of the table, all eyes on it. Everyone was scared to touch it, as though it were cursed. Written on it in Narcissa’s loopy handwriting was an address for an abandoned warehouse in Bolton. The place where Nymphadora Tonks was supposed to be.

“It’s better than nothing,” Lupin offered, looking at the handful of Order members that were crowded into the kitchen. “And nothing is all that we have right now.”

A faint murmur of agreement rippled through the room, some of the members knowing that this was a risk that they had to take, and others, more unsure. It was getting harder and harder to conduct missions, the Death Eaters knowing more and more about their plans, more and more being foiled. And with that, rose the doubt, the insecurity and the resolve to keep fighting. To not give in until they won.

“So we just go there? No planning? No thinking this through? This seems dangerous, reckless. I understand what Andromeda and Ted are going through is awful but we can’t put the Order at risk. We can’t endanger Nymphadora by going in there, with no plan. We fully don’t understand  _ why _ they took her. For all we know, this could be a trap.” The words from Frank Longbottom weren’t supposed to be off-putting, but they were cautious and unsure and when no one responded, he continued. “I want her back as much as the rest of you, but this is risky. We  _ need _ to go in there with a plan. We need to be careful as walking into a trap is something that I  _ don’t _ want to do.” 

“It is a trap.” Andromeda stepped forth from the darker corner of the kitchen, where the light from the candles failed to reach. She had been watching from the corner, curious as to what all the others would say about this rescue mission. There were many many things that she wanted to say, her daughter’s life was on the line after all and she was determined that she would be returning home. Tonight. 

Glancing around the table, her gaze lingered on Sirius across the table from her, trying to pass a silent message to him, a plea to save her daughter. Though they rarely saw each other, they both knew how much danger that Nymphadora was in. “We all know it was a trap, a way to get me out.” Throwing a look over her shoulder, she saw Ted nod before continuing. He had been silent throughout the meeting, not wanting to say anything as his mind was a million miles away, and he still had the stuffed wolf with him, a connection to his daughter. “I never got on with my sister, that’s a fact that I don’t try to hide. And the more involved with the Dark Arts that she became, the further away I placed myself. And after marrying Ted, that was a step too far for my family. They have hated me for that. We all know that I was removed from the family. They’ve been threatening us for years. Bella has always wanted to get some form of revenge on us for years. Hatred isn’t even a word to describe her feelings but taking it out on… No. That’s not happening. I’m not letting it.” Her words were heavy, and everyone could tell she was fighting back more tears. Her eyes were already puffy and red, her voice on the verge of breaking. “I just need her back.”

A silence hung in the air, no one wanting to say anything to Andromeda that would disagree with what she had said, no one wanting to be _that_ person that said rescuing her daughter was a mission that couldn't be done. Several moments passed before someone finally spoke, cutting through the quiet that was getting more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

“Then we go today.” Moody’s words were definite. There was no arguing with them. And no one argued with them. When Moody said something, it wasn’t a suggestion or a request. 

It was an order.

“You sure that it was this address?” He nodded at the piece of parchment.

“Yes. I know that there are issues with my family, that after all these years I have no reason to trust them, but I trust Narcissa with this. I know this could be a trap, that I could be leading you into danger but I trust her.”

“Why should we trust her?” Frank argued, butting into the conversation. “She might not be one of  _ them _ but she’s just as bad. We could be walking into a massacre.”

“She’s pregnant. Do you think she would risk everything otherwise? Do you think that she would endanger herself if she weren’t in that situation? I might not have talked to my sister in so long but I trust her now. Call it a mother’s intuition but  _ we _ need to act on this.” A pause, as Andromeda swallowed. “Please.”

Frank dipped his head, knowing that if Alice had been in that situation, then he would do anything to protect her, protect their unborn child. “I’m sorry.”

Andromeda shook her head, understanding. Things were getting worse out there, the war having no clear end in sight. Disappearances, murders… They were happening with more frequency and trust was very fragile, an icy lake close to cracking and fighting amongst themselves... it would only cause the ice to break and that was something that they didn't need. “Don’t. You have nothing to apologize for. And, Alastor, yes. I trust that Narcissa isn’t lying. I trust that this is where she is. That this is… I can just feel it. I…”

“Then we leave tonight.” Moody’s gaze wandered over the room. He needed a team, but it had to be small. Enough members to protect each other and the girl should something go wrong, but not too many that they draw attention to themselves. “Frank, Remus… Sirius. You’re with me. We go in alone, get the girl, and then we leave. No funny business, no unnecessary risks. We get the girl. She’s the priority, got it?”

The three men nodded. 

“Good. We leave in thirty. Get sorted what you need sorted, and then we’re getting going.”

As the men bustled about, getting what they needed for the mission, Sirius caught Andromeda’s gaze, the woman mouthing a word of thanks to her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope that you enjoyed this update, although it was slightly shorter. Thanks for checking it out, it means a lot to me.


	3. stay with me my blood (you don't need to run)

It was over in less than ten minutes, the young girl abandoned when they realised that Order was on its way. They must have realised that it was too risky to take her with them, so abandoned she had been. Lupin and Sirius had remained there once she had been found and taken to safety, checking the warehouse and the surrounding area to ensure that there was no one left and there were no nasty surprises waiting for the unsuspecting Muggle that might happen upon it. Frank had returned to the rest of the Order, passing on the information that everyone was safe, and it was their most successful mission in weeks.

Moody had taken charge of getting her to safety, taking her to St Mungo’s. Though she had been adamant that she was uninjured, Moody wasn’t taking any risks. It hadn’t taken them long to get seen, Frank must have sent a message ahead to let them know that they would have been arriving, and in the end, the girl was none the worse for wear. She was somewhat tired, and hungry but other than that, there was nothing seriously wrong with her. Nothing that some food, a hot bath and a good night's sleep wouldn’t fix.

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a spec of dirt on her nose that no matter how hard anyone tried nobody could clean, unbothered by everything that was going on. In fact, she was more focused on the pack of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans that were scattered on the bed. She was highly focused, debating which one she wanted next. Her hand hovered over them before selecting a bright red one, her face full of disgust when she ate it.

After several more moments of this, she slid the remaining ones into the box and held them up to Moody offering him one. At first, he seemed unsure. Food and drink offered to him from other people was something that he neither liked nor trusted. It could have been poisoned but… The girl had been eating them and no harm had come to her, and she seemed so earnest offering them to him that he couldn’t help but choose one, taking even more care than she did when he was choosing one.

It turned out to be apple flavour, nice and safe and when he finished it turned out that she wanted to speak to him.

“So?” she began, looking up at him wide-eyed and curious, the sweets now forgotten. “You’re an Auror?”

He gave a brief and curt nod. “I am.”

“Have you caught many bad guys? Have you put them all in prison?” She was oh so curious, eyes wide and there was something about it that made him smile, something that was foreign to him. But this girl here… her curiosity and how excited that she was despite everything that she had been through… he couldn't help but be impressed. Though he had only known her now for a handful of hours, he was developing something of a soft spot for her.

“Aye,” he told her. “I’ve caught plenty of bad guys.”

Somehow, if it were possible, her eyes seemed to grow wider. She seemed completely fascinated by everything, despite the trauma that she went through. To her, it was all an adventure. Something exciting. Something that didn’t happen every day. She was so strong, so resilient. “Do you think that I could - Do you think that maybe…  _ I  _ could be an Auror?”

Moody couldn’t help but chuckle at this question. The girl had a plucky attitude as well, he would give her that. “I’ll tell you what.” He leaned in close, something that she mirrored as she waited to see what he was going to say. “If you go to school, and pass all of your exams, I’ll help you become an Auror, alright?”

She nodded with excitement, a loose lock of hair falling into her face but the conversation about the future went no further than that as the door to the room opened. 

“Dora.” The word from her father was full of relief as he crossed the room to the bed, where her daughter’s face (and hair) seemed to glow brighter as she was reunited with her father. He all but collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her into a hug. 

Andromeda joined them on the bed only moments later, and after a long and tearful reunion both her parents pulled back, Andromeda checking everywhere for injuries and once she was satisfied that there was nothing wrong with her daughter, she hugged her daughter once more.

“Are you okay?” There was still a mixture of panic in her voice but once the young girl nodded, she relaxed, if only slightly, letting out a breath of relief.

“Moody rescued me. He got me sweets.” She held out the box to her parents, both of whom refused, not in the mood to eat. There would be time for that later, but now, being here in this moment with their daughter, that was important.

And at the mention of the Auror, Andromeda turned her attention to him. “Thank you.” The words were a whisper, a murmur. “Thank you for finding her.” Saying them felt meaningless, pathetic. There were no words that would convey how she felt, how grateful she was but she knew that Moody would understand. That he would know what she was saying. 

“And!” her daughter interrupted, pulling back out of the hug, clearly unaware of everything going on around her. “If I do well in all my exams, I can be an Auror too!”

Andromeda froze, but Ted laughed, knowing that this could change tomorrow, but also knowing that his daughter was determined and that if she wanted something, she would try her hardest to ensure that she got it.

But it wasn’t Ted that reassured Andromeda as she was trying to find the words to this statement, but Moody, who gave a reassuring nod, as if to say things will be okay. Things will always be okay and Andromeda decided that this wasn’t something to worry about. Not today.

And that for now, she would simply be with her daughter, glad that she was safe once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support with this fic! I really hope that you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that I've had in my head for a while now that I have been wanting to share. I really hope that you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
